


The Menu

by Elijah_Dentwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Play, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, M/M, Vore, wound fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Dentwood/pseuds/Elijah_Dentwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older fill based on this prompt; </p>
<p>"Angel flesh is really fine<br/>and Cas can heal in due time.<br/>So how about we make some deals?<br/>Dean's life for, oh, 365 meals."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Menu

**Starter**

 

Lunch is laid out; wholesome slices of seeded bread, still warm. Cas can smell raspberry and cherry. Death picks up a thin silver knife from the platter and hands it to him. He must make the first cut himself.

He chooses the flesh of his arm. He tries to cut a single piece from elbow to wrist but half-way he's forced to stop, to slice down into his arm and make two pieces of it. The pain is great but Cas doesn't flinch, sending soft pulses of grace down to ease the pain.

Blood flows freely over his hand as he hands Death the first piece. He watches Death place it delicately between two pieces of bread before working at the final cut of flesh.

Death nods, satisfied that the first part of the deal is made.

**Main**

 

He's on a silver platter, tucked up tight like a roasted animal. He's atop Death's dining table.

There has been a fork in his lower back for several minutes. He can hear Death somewhere behind him, pondering which wine he ought to take with his meal.

Death's fingers are thin and cold as they explore Cas' side, poking at his ribs. Cas fancies he can hear Death licking his lips, savoring the meals to come.

He doesn't warn as he begins to carve, but it makes no difference. Cas has decided not to use his grace – it is not in the spirit of this deal that they've made to avoid suffering. Dean Winchester's life is worth more than a empty gesture. He must sacrifice. He must honor the deal he has made with Death.

 

**Desert**

 

A twisting piece of metal takes pockets of flesh out of Cas' feet. Death fills them with vanilla ice cream and laps it away, twirling his tongue against the edges of the wound.

'Angel blood and ice cream,' Death says, amused.

It's difficult to walk without using his Grace. He finds somewhere to rest for a few days, somewhere he won't have to justify his pained amble to the curious and intelligent minds of Sam and Dean Winchester.

 

**Specials**

 

His chest is wide open. Death's fingers are covered in blood. Everything blurs around the edges and fades into nothing.

When the world comes sharply back into focus Cas is in a bed. His chest is clean, the skin held together somehow but covered in deep purple bruises. He tries to sit up and fails.

Cas spots a note by the side of the bed

<i>I'm afraid I ate a little too much of your rib-meat. Please accept my hospitality until you are able to move.

-D</i>

**~**

 

It's an odd sensation when Death pushes a finger into his ass. The finger is cold, but his insides burn. The slender finger twists and turns inside him, all bones and sharp angles. He pours something slippery inside Cas and takes forever in opening him up wide.

Death makes a mild noise of surprise when he's done, 'I thought it would be quicker. I assumed incorrectly.'

Cas doesn't want further explanation. He keeps his legs wide as Death placed them and says nothing. This part has been almost pleasurable, and Cas hates that. He wants the pain, wants to be eaten and for his flesh to be destroyed. Pleasure is not part of the deal.

Shortly Cas gets his wish and Death begins to scrape at his insides, dragging his fingernails at the soft flesh in his ass.

A tongue flutters around the outside of his hole, lapping at the flecks of blood already appearing.

**~**

 

Death wants his tongue, but he wants to take it himself. He wants the first bite to be fresh.

Cas opens his mouth wide and closes his eyes.

Death tips his chin forward and waits until Cas' eyelids open curiously. For a moment there is nothing and then Death leans in as though he means to kiss him.

His mouth is cold and uncomfortable. Cas wants to recoil, but he can't. He lets Death's tongue feel against his own, encourage his tongue further out of his mouth. When teeth camp down on his tongue pain floods him along with the blood. The urge to pull away is difficult to resist.

Cas softens against Death, lets him take his weight. He holds their kiss, lets the blood tip into Death's mouth.

 

**Service Charge**

 

It seems so long that this deal was made. Cas doesn't think much of stripping and placing himself on Death's table for inspection. He doesn't think anything of Death humming as he looks over his chest, lifts up his arms, pinches at his hips. He doesn't register as Death lifts his limp dick, or fondles his balls.

Dean Winchester is alive, and for this Cas will be taken apart over and over. He will be devoured, his flesh chewed and his bloody licked hungrily away. He will feed Death himself. 

 


End file.
